MaryLynette and Ash Together again
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Okay! So hi! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks! But, hey, i tried! And i think it's sweet. This is what i think happened a year after Mary-Lynette sent her night off to slay dragons... And as i said, i think it's sweet. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Mary-Lynette

I lied on my hill, watching the stars shine and shimmer. They were the only things I had of my soul mate. Of my Ash.

Once the thought came, I couldn't stop the tears that came down my cheeks. Kestrel should be getting home from hunting soon, and so should the rest of them. Mark was asleep in his room. I was alone.

But I can't think like that. What if Ash doesn't come back with my slain dragon? I swallowed hard as I thought of my next question. What if he doesn't come back at all?

I shouldn't think like that. I- He loves me. But feelings change.

The stars blurred from my vision as tears stung my eyes. It's been a little over a year, and he hates humans. I'm vermin to him.

My body was cold, and I was stupid enough not to bring a sweater out here. I scowled at the darkness as I wrapped my arms around my legs. And then a sweater goes around my arms.

I look up, seeing ever-changing eyes. A beautiful face with a half-relieved, half-anxious expression was in my view. The stars disappeared, and so did everything else.

Ash

…feelings change… The beautiful voice thought. She was worried. My Mary-Lynette. Why?

I walked quietly on the hill that we had plenty of memories on. The green grass under a beautiful girl. My Mary-Lynette. My heart soared, and it swelled, threatening to jump out of my chest.

She was crying, and she was cold. She covered herself with her arms as I shrugged off my sweater. I gently placed it on her arms, protecting her from the cold.

She looked up, bewildered, and alert. She cried more and reached up to kiss me. I gladly kissed back. She was in my mind, pleasure leaking through the barriers of both our minds.

I missed you... I missed you… I missed you. I repeatedly thought.

I missed you too. I love you. Mary-Lynette thought. She loves me! And with that my heart swelled more.

I am sorry it took so log! I wanted to come as soon as the year was up, but I wasn't done with all the dragons. And I knew pictures of my quest were showing in her mind, even if I didn't want them to.

I felt the reassurance flow through her, as all her previous worries faded away.

Why did you think I wouldn't love you anymore? I asked, my mental voice was scratchy. She was reluctant to answer, but I heard anyways.

I heard worries of my feeling; I heard worries of my quest, and worries… about me.

Oh Mary-Lynette! Don't think like that! It was a horrid year without you! My soul cried and my heart ached. I missed you. I love you. And, I have something for you. And… something to ask.

She was surprised, I could feel it. We had stopped kissing and somehow we were holding each other, sitting on our hill. And the stars were beautiful, but they dimmed with Mary-Lynette under the shining canvas. The stars must envy her.

She laughed, still in touch with my mind. She shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." Yes, she had heard my comparison of her and the stars. Oh well. At least she knows how I feel about her. I grabbed the ring that I had in the jacket she was wearing.

Even though she had seen the picture in my mind, she still gasped and flushed in surprise. I quite enjoyed her reaction.

I knelt down to one knee.

"Mary-Lynette… I slayed dragons for you, and I did all that I could have done to be your night. Will…" I took a deep breath. "Will you marry my?"

Mary-Lynette was red and her eyes were full of tears. Her mind was incoherent. I smiled as she thought 'Say yes you dummy! He's waiting!"

"Yes." Mary-Lynette, my life, my soul, the shining stars in my sky, whispered. If I were allowed to cry, I would've been balling. I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her feverishly.

She cried on my shoulder. Then she sniffled. "Cry! You don't always have to be macho!" I just shook my head against her hair. She continued to cry happy tears, staining my shirt. But that didn't matter; I had Mary-Lynette as my own.

I was happy and triumphant. She was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing! The reviews make me blush and smile! Thanks ever so much! Well, hope you enjoy this one! I tried to take in the suggestions some people gave me! And here's what is up with my favorite couple! (Well, not my absolute favorite, but I thin they're cute!) Enjoy. Please R&R!

Mary-Lynette

I stayed in Ash's embrace while I cried.

I'm engaged, and to Ash! My night came home for me, and now I am going to be married! Ash kissed my hair while he held me, hearing my thoughts. As well as I heard parts of his.

All his thoughts wrapped in a bubble of smug, and happiness. After a while, we both were sitting on our hill and he was placing the –_my_ ring on my ring finger.

More tears threatened to come out, but I didn't let them. He was ecstatic, and I'm sure if you weren't soul mates, you could still feel the excitement vibrating off him. The excitement became my own, and we were kissing again.

I missed him, and he missed me. He wasn't trying to show me his noble deeds, but I saw them anyways. I saw him fight for me, and I knew what he was thinking about while he was fighting. He was thinking of me and for me.

When we pulled away, gasping for air, we lied on our backs, watching the stars.

"Any new stars?" Ash whispered after a comfortable silence.

"You tell me. I know you've seen them too." I whispered also, not wanting to break the setting of silence.

"True. But you know the names. I just know that that one right there-" He pointed tot the new star that arrived after he left. "Is new. And I named it _Mary-Lynette_. If that's okay? It's the brightest and most beautiful star up there, I thought it suited well."

And I couldn't help the tear that slid down my right cheek. He caught it and wiped it on his jeans.

A cool breeze made me shiver, and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. I saw his eyes change colors, and a tear in his eyes. I wanted to take away the tear, but instead I searched his mind. It was weird that even though it's been so long since I've been with him, I still knew how to do this.

He was holding in tears, he was happy though.

_Mary-Lynette. Out. _He demanded.

_Why?_ I asked like a little kid who was just told to stop jumping on their bed. He chuckled mentally.

_You'll break your head._ He quoted. He didn't just know big books, but little kids poems too.

I watched him associate with his cousin, James. And his vampire soul mate, Poppy. They helped Theirry find Lady Hannah and kill Maya. Lady Hannah was very nice, and he complemented her. Not in his flirtatious way, but in a way that still made your heart melt like butter.

Thea and Eric were soul mates. One of them were human, and the other was a witch. Quinn, I think I had seen him before… Quinn! The heartless one that wanted to turn my Ash in! The one that was threatening the sisters! Well, no he was now in love with his soul mate, Rashel, the vampire…hunter? People _hunt_ vampires? _Why?_

_They've had some bad experience with a Night Person, and they looked for revenge. _Ash explained. He couldn't help but answer back. Then Rashel's story filled my mind.

At five years old, she lost her mom and her little brother to a vampire. Only to find love with a very dangerous vampire on a rescue. Instead of killing Quinn, she lets him go. Every time they meet, Quinn was knocked unconscious and tied up. I laughed at that.

_What's so funny about that?_ Ash's mental voice asked.

And instead of telling him, he explored my mind. _Ash. Out._ I retorted.

_Nope. I never noticed that. I just remember the kicking. _A smile in his voice. I knew what he saw, me and him when I kicked him. He never did anything to hurt me back, never. He just let me kick him or flash lights in his eyes. He was about to let me kill him with a huge stick just for the exchange of a kiss.

I looked back into his mind, and finished Rashel's story. Before Rashel, he had seen a girl named Gillian, and she had walked into a club. And she was human. He helped her out of there before any of the vampires could get any ideas. He explained why he helped her out, and then he let her go. Only to find out later, she was a Harman. And she had a human soulmate named David. Well, almost human. He had almost died once, like Gillian. They were Old Souls. And they helped a spirit.

They met later in Circle Daybreak. Lady Hannah was very intrigued by the group, and chose to stay human. It seemed only Poppy was changed into a vampire.

_And you did all that with out me?_ She teased.

_Sorry. Didn't know you would want to came._

I did want to go. I want to be with him… and a vampire. That was new information to me. I had never thought I would want to be one, but I know I would now. We could join Circle Daybreak and help with that.

I suddenly remembered my thoughts were not my own.

_Ash…? Can you change me? Before our wedding?_ I asked. He was shocked, and somewhat happy. But he didn't answer. _Ash? Are you okay?_

_Um… Yes. Yes I can. Are you sure?_ He asked, trying to hide the excitement in his thoughts. Not succeeding very well either.

_Yes. Let's start now. So the wedding will be sooner._ I smiled at the thought.

And then he looked me in the eyes. He leaned slowly to my neck and bit me It felt as exciting as the first time. He was closer to me, even more than when we were silently conversing. I watched and watched as he watched what was in me.

Then he cut himself and I drank the blood. Magic and stars flowed with the blood. I was feeling weaker, but much more energetic.

A gasp from outside our private bubble made us stop. I had taken enough blood, and that was for sure. Like before, i saw more details already. I _smelled_ the grass around me, and the stars felt too bright.

I wiped my mouth as I saw Kestrel standing next to Rowan. Jade in the very back, with…. Mark.

I scowled at myself and felt the silent laughter go through my Ash.

I elbowed him weakly, suddenly aware of how tired I was. I shook my head, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being energetic and extremely tired at the same time.

_Mark!_ I was suddenly pulled back from my thoughts. Mark was breathing heavily, and he looked as tired as I felt. My new eyes saw the two teeth marks on his neck, Jade and Mark were probably exchanging blood. They did every so often. And Mark had decided to become a vampire as well. I remember when he was hurt when Jade left to go hunting. As a joke, I suggested that he go too, but the thought made him turn green. But then he smiled, and asked Jade if he could be turned into a vampire himself.

She argued for a while, but gave in soon enough. He would falter on his decision every now and then, letting all the vampire blood die off. But now, they were set on him being a vampire.

_Mark! _My mind raged at me. _How am I so easily distracted?_

_You're just tired. You can't really control your thoughts._ Ash whispered gently in my head. I smiled up at him. He flashed a dazzling smile back at me. And the smile was _just_ mine. Now and forever. Well, i _hoped_ for forever...

I heard a mental sigh and felt Ash roll his eyes in his mind. _I'll love you forever. And I am not yours. You're mine! he wickedly thought._

_Sure, sure. We'll see..._

_Mark!_ I wanted to growl. He's my brother, and I was easily getting distracted! Mark was gasping, his mouth a big O.

"Mark?" I whispered. Ugh! My voice was rough. Though the blood tasted magical, it didn't do much for my throat. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" And he started to laugh. He waved his hand very nonchalant, but he was anything but that. I wanted to help him, my brother, but Ash's arms were holding me close and tight to his body. I looked up at him.

'Let go please." I whispered. He shook his head stubbornly. "Ash.."

But he cut me off.

"You're not strong enough to hold up your own weight. Can't we do this at home? Perhaps lie you on a bed?" He suggested. I knew the only reason he kept me this close was because he thought I was too weak, but i felt my eyebrows knit together. He frowned apologetically, but he was set on not letting me go.

I felt giddy. The vampire blood was weakening me,and yet making me stronger. I told him t let me go, and when he did, i almost hit the ground. Only strong hands with impossibly fast reflexes caught me by the waist.

Okay. Maybe I am not strong enough. Everyone but Ash was bursting in laughter. Ash held me close to him again, but this time my face dug in his chest. Even Mark was laughing.

"Mare... I think... you... s- should just stay there." Mark managed to gasp. I was blushing. Ash was just holding me close, worried that i might've hurt myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me.

_I could tell him... If that's what you want._ Ash whispered in my head. I liked the way only we could converse, in our own private bubble.

_No. I want to tell him. And your sisters would want to hear from me, or they're going to be howling with laughter._ I smiled at the thought.

_Okay..._

"Mark? Your sister has something to tell you. All of you." Ash interrupted the quieting laughter. All laughter stopped in their tracks. Well, almost all of it. Mark was still chortling now and then.

"We're getting married!" I smiled. The girls smiled. And Mark's eyes popped wide open. He laughed hysterically for about three minutes. The he was gasping for air. While his face was red, he hugged me, and I was still in Ash's arms. It was slightly awkward, but somehow comforting. Mark as crying, and i started to bawl.

"You take care of my sister." Marks voice demanding. A tear glistened in his eyes, but never escaped. I smiled. Ash chuckled.

"I promise sir." Ash said as if talking to a captain. tucked my face in his shirt, and listened to my soon-to-be sisters talk about my wedding.

My wedding! Wedding?

Who am i supposed to invite? Any vampires or werewolves would turn us in, and Claudine would never approve. Who cares? I love Ash. And if she doesn't like it. Well she can-

Hush Mary-Lynette. No need for rash thinking. If Claudine does not approve, we won't marry... He tried to sound brave, but his voice cracked as he trailed off.

I'm making you mine no matter who approves of it. I scolded. My thoughts were black with a golden lacing. Beautiful, but determined. I was about to voice my thoughts, but my lips were suddenly very busy.

Ash carried me home, I had knocked out before we started walking back home. And i dreamed of my wedding. Small, with strangers that i've only seen through Ash's mind. All beautiful, or very handsome. All with a tale to tell, and good wishes for me and my... night in shining armor! Ash was dressed as a night! And i was a servant... But when we kissed, i was a princess. In a white dress with my new sister by my side, and a boy who was strikingly handsome -James i believe he was called- and my brother. Well, _our_ brother.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling Ash...

Well! I hope you lied it! Please, please, please R&R! I wold really like the encouragement to continue this story! I'll definitely continue to write, but i would still like the great support from all my readers and reviewers! My next chapter will be on here as soon as possible. And it's going to be the wedding!!!!!! If you want any certain things at the wedding, please suggest it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! So… This isn't the wedding. This dream interfered with it, and I think it makes the story come together nicely. I know I was supposed to do the wedding, but this one will make it more exciting! Okay! Please R&R!

Ash

I watched Mary-Lynette dream.

Me? A night? Ha! I'm glad she loves me so. Able to see the side that my father had tore away while I was growing older.

But why was my Mary-Lynette a servant? She was worthy enough to be queen! But when we vowed and kissed she was no longer in torn cloths, but a beautiful white dress as my princess. My face reddened for what made no sense to me.

I saw my cousin, James next to Mark at my side during the wedding. And my sisters were all with Mary-Lynette. But I couldn't really pay attention to that now; I was watching Mary-Lynette watch me. And I wished that I could see her face more than my own, hers was much more enjoyable to watch.

She stretched and saw me there. I was probably grinning. What else was I supposed to do when then prettiest maiden in all the land thought of you as her night?

"'Morning." She whispered. Not at all surprised to see me on the bed with her.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" I asked, though I knew.

"Fine. And you?" She asked. And as if it were totally normal for us, she intertwined our fingers. And smiled at me. I wanted to kiss her and cry.

I hated being raised the way I was. Crying was for the weak. How can the weak protect their loved ones? And oh boy, did I want to protect my Mary-Lynette.

A kiss though, may be acceptable. She had either been listening to my thoughts, or in the exact same place as I was and we were kissing. I don't know –or care- who leaned first, but we were kissing.

Mary-Lynette

I kissed him. Of course kissing was allowable! And he could cry if he wanted to! He doesn't have to protect me! I thought we went over this a million times; I'm just as strong as he is!

I heard sweet mental laughing. Sorry. But… You know what I meant. He assured me. I was instantly calm.

Yes. I knew what he meant. He would help me keep myself safe. Anything that he could do, he would.

Our kissing had ended, and so had our peace as Kestrel, my-soon-to-be sister came in and opened the windows. I felt Ash weaken slightly as the light came in. But he drank no human blood, which didn't completely drain his powers.

"Come on! We have to start planning everything. Sorry. Rowan sent me in here." Kestrel was shaken up? Kestrel? Fierce, strong, brave Kestrel? Rowan must be a pain right now.

As Kestrel left, I heard her murmur about what an overexcited person Rowan could be. The calm, loving, soothing Rowan could build up a storm to get it her way. And it's my fault. Great!

Jade skipped in my room, graceful as ever as her hair flowed behind her.

"Ash? Mary-Lynette? Time to wake! Let's go. Rowan's all excited! Come one, come on, come on!" My other new sister pulled my hand from Ash's. She dragged me out of bed, surprisingly strong for her size.

"Okay. Let her change first!" Ash smiled. I couldn't help but stop dead at his smile. Jade let my hand go and skipped out the door.

"Ten minutes!" Jade warned as she left us.

I jumped back in bed with Ash. Was it weird that he slept with me? No. I loved him, and he didn't do anything I didn't say he couldn't. And he's my soon-to-be-husband. I should get used to the idea. And an electric bolt shot up my spine.

I remember him petting me like a cat while I slept. I knew he had watched me dream when he woke. I felt him in my dream, what he did, and what he thought. Even while I was out cold, I was very aware of him.

Soul mate stuff, I guess.

I heard things I knew that the new blood caused me to hear. Like the angry person stomping up the stairs…

Uh oh. Rowan! I shot up and so did Ash.

We quickly changed and opened the door, as Rowan was about to break it down. I started to giggle, and she stared at me with narrowed eyes.

Her eyes read; "You're lucky I love you, or you'd be dead meat young Lady!"

I hugged her on the waist. She softened slightly enough to hug me back. Ash led us to the dining room. Where we sat at the table, just as we had before a year ago. Trying to figure out who had murdered Aunt Opal, and it turned out to be my best friend, Jeremy Lovett. And I killed him… And then I shuddered.

Ash quickly wrapped his arms around me without seeming to notice him doing so. It must be a natural reaction… Another soul mate thing. We had to protect each other, unconscious or not.

Instead of being on the opposite side of the table, I sat next to him, our hands intertwined.

Rowan had papers out and they were all organized but very messy looking. I sighed at the long day ahead of us.

Rowan talked and talked, and Ash and I didn't argue. What was the use? She'd find a way to convince us. Like I told her no three-tower cake, I ended up getting a four towered.

Rowan started to draw the design of my cake, and Ash and I were kicked out of the room while they designed my dress.

I looked at the time, my eyelids felt heavy. It was almost three in the morning. Rowan didn't seem to notice that it was already the next day. What a great sister I have.

Ash and I dragged ourselves back to our bed and we lied dead on it. As soon as I thought I would sleep, my stomach growled.

I hadn't eaten all day! And Ash and I have to exchange blood!

As Ash listened to my thoughts for why I had stiffened and shot up, he shot up too. I tilted my head back, but he shook his head.

"You should eat first." He whispered gently. "Jade!" He called out.

Jade came skipping in our room as she usually did. "You rang?"

When Ash asked for some food for me, she suddenly looked back at the kitchen, then back at us. She smiled and nodded. Jade skipped out of our room.

I ate like a hungry dog, and Ash watched me. After, we exchanged blood. It made me feel as I had before. Weak but energetic, seeing clearly, and not quite able to see at all. He cut himself and I eagerly drank his blood.

I feel weird. I thought.

You're not supposed to change until the third change. Maybe you've taken enough for today. Ash suggested in a weak voice.

We lied back on the bed, and I immediately fell asleep. Tired, but not tired at all. Drowsy.

Ash had fallen asleep too. He tried to keep awake, but he fell asleep despite himself. I didn't dream at all, too tired to really see anything clearly.

I opened my eyes as a vampire.

It was easy to figure out, sure I had absolutely no idea who or where I was. But I knew what I was. And instinct told me to drink right now.

There was a beautiful boy lying on my bed next to me. He was sleeping, and he smelled like me. Another vampire.

I smelled human and animals within the mysterious house. I got up quietly without even waking up the sleeping boy. As I thought of blood, I felt something poke in my mouth. I touched it with my index finger and felt it was a tooth. My tooth. Strange.

I let my feet lead me to where I smelled the blood. There were three girls on the table, all lying asleep with papers under them. And next to the smaller one with blondish hair, was a boy. And he was the one with the blood.

My body suddenly needed the blood, and my teeth grew incredibly long. I quietly went behind the boy, and he didn't smell completely human. Almost like me. Almost like the girls sleeping next to him. Almost like the boy I woke up next to.

Almost, but not completely. So I got ready to bite the boy…

Okay! Sorry that I didn't do the wedding! It was going to be at first, but then I dreamed this last night… so I went with this. I promise the next chapter will be the wedding! I am just waiting for some ideas to come to me, I have a few, but tips would be nice. Thanks! Please R&R! Even if you don't like it, write me some suggestions for the future… Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... SO i appologize for the time. But i've been buzy (and lazy). I want to thank jessieclow3 for being there for me! LOL! Thanks! So here's the story, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!

Ash

I woke up to see no Mary-Lynette. My dreams were screaming at me, telling me to awaken, but I didn't listen. Well, until now.

I didn't smell Mary-Lynette next to me, I smelled one of us. Another vampire. They took her!

I ran into the kitchen, to find a beautiful girl in a striking position, getting ready to get Mark. I wasn't going to help if that weren't Mary-Lynette's brother. So I grab the girl from behind, and get the same feeling of when I touch Mary-Lynette.

No… I love Mary-Lynette! Not this crazy vampire who almost killed her brother! And then I directed my thoughts fiercely to the girl who gave me a strange floaty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The vampire tried to squirm out of my grip, and I didn't want to hurt her. Oh God! I should want to hurt someone who hurt Mary-Lynette! What's wrong with me?

And then I saw the girls confusing thoughts of when she woke up.

I was in her bed, and then she saw my sisters in the kitchen with a boy. A human boy… Food.

I saw my own memories filling her mind.

This was my Mary-Lynette! I turned the squirming girl around to look at her face. She was curious about me, and who I was. Until she realized who she was.

Ash! And she hugged me.

Mary-Lynette

Someone grabbed from behind just as I was going to get the sleeping boy. The feeling was strange, being held in this one's arms. Made em feel… like I was floating. But he struggled with his mind as I heard of a girl who was human and her name was Mary-Lynette.

Isn't that my name? I have a strange feeling that that's who I am. I listened to his mind as I tried to wiggle out of the boys grip.

But a thought struck me still.

I am Mary-Lynette… Then why am I a vampire? He loves a human. After all the things they've been thorugh.

And a picture of them exchanging blood was in my head.

It was me. I am Mary-Lynette. I was turned into a vampire too early. The boy's name is-

Ash! I hugged him.

I was crying in his shirt. He was raining kisses on my hair.

But… I changed early? How?

You might've taken some extra blood or something. Don't worry. Let's go hunt. You're thirsty-

Oh Goddess! I almost killed Mark! My thoughts started to become incoherent. Then i noticed that i had just said, "Goddess"... Weird.

Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We ran to a forest and memories flowed quicker as we got in the forest. I saw a deer, and he let me have it as i drank the blood. After a long drink, i wasn't thirsty anymore. Ash new, so he finished the deer for me as i heard the snap of a branch give a coyote away. I hissed at him, and he sank back into the dark.

I feel so different. I can see everything. Look at the stars! I love stars! They are the most beautiful things i have ever seen.

Well, i've seen prettier. Ash said in my head, wrapping his arm around my waist like a snare. He showed me a picture of myself with my almost silver eyes and animal grace. He saw me as his princess, and i smiled smugly at him.

We walked home, and i fretted about what Mark was going to say. He was going to be scared for sure.

Mark

I fell asleep on the table next to Jade, all of them over did the wedding thing. I mean it's just for one day. The blood Jade had exchanged with me made me feel aware. I smelled someone other than Jade and the girls. Ash was very distinct from the girls, and he walked outside

I saw Jade lying on the table, her heard on my hand. I smiled and kissed her forehead and slightly moved my hand so i could get free. Her head hit the table and she jumped up, hissing. Her hiss woke up Rowan and Kestrel.

They stood on defense, but saw me and relaxed. Well that was scary! Jade giggled and grabbed my hand. Then the door flew open. and Ash was holding hands who looked very familiar, but more fierce.

"That's her." Jade whispered, knowing my thoughts. It couldn't be whom i thought it was. I mean... Can it? "It is her."

And then everything went blank.

Mary-Lynette

So.... i guess Mark figured it out... Because he blacked out. When his eyes slowly opened, he flushed seeing us. Or, more, when he saw his girlfriend supporting him.

"So... I guess i'm next."  
Mark whispered, making us all laugh.

Mary-Lynette

My new sisters had played with ne like a barbie doll, and mostly spoke as if i weren't there. But, now i was married to Ash. My prince, my real night in shining armor. He slaid dragons for me, and he was home to be with his princess... Or, well, me.

I was crying as i spoke the binding words "I do". Our ceremony was held by a small girl who was a vampire. She had black curly, wild hair and emeral green eyes. I guessed she was Poppy. And she was always looking at James, her mate. We kissed, and then we danced at the reception.

"Congrats, guys." James hugged Ash, and then me. James was rather attractive, but i prefered my Ash to anyone. I felt a slight pang of guilt when i saw James and Poppy together, knwoing what Ash had done to them. He made James worry, taking Poppy away from him, he nearly was killed. But Phil, Poppy's twin witch brother, helped out. Ash sighed as he heard my thoughts.

It's not your fault. It was my own. I wanted to.... play. He apologized mentally, and James watched us as Ash talked to me mentally, probably ease dropping. He snorted at the phrase.

"Welcome to the family, although I'm not sure you would enjoy being a Redfren..." James pointed to my husband to explain what he meant. Ash hissed at him playfully and i giggled. Poppy frowned.

"Why did no one give me this warning?' She demanded. Then James looked down at her and kissed her softly, and she thawed out. I smiled at the picture. She took my hand. "Hi. I'm Poppy, well i suppose you know that. You've thought of my name before. And, really, it was just a game for him." She assured me of Ash's actions.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"And plus, now you can keep him in line." She winked and then James led her away. A girl with black hair came to me, and Quinn followed her. I remembered him because eh was the danger to us only a year ago. Ash's arm around me tightened.

"Hi. I'm Rashel." Th girl with black hair smiled, her eyes were greener than Poppy's. Rashel.... The vampire-hunter? She laughed at my puzzled expression. "I used to be a vampire hunter, but then i met Quinn. I think after you did." She smiled at the thought, but i knew she felt guilty of it.

"You hunted vampires? Can i ask why?" Her face darkened by the thought, and i felt the wish to take back my words.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Quinn hugged her protectively. I smiled sheepishly at it, still guilty. "Pictures flashed through my head as i listened to Rashel's mind. I flushed.

"Sorry." I whispered. Rashel smiled at me.

"It's fine, really." She assured me and then we hugged. Quinn hugged me, and then they went to join Poppy and James.

Hannah and Theirry hug me, explaining their story to me. Then Gillian and David. Thea and Eric. So... this is my family? I thought with a smile. I'm gonna miss my friends and parent,s but this life will be great... And i danced with my new family under the roof.

I was back in Ash's arms, and he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered when he let me free.

"I love you too." And the words filled my stomach with butterflies. Yes, i will love my new life. I wonder what my honeymoon will be like...

I am really really really sorry for it taking so long, but there weren't that many reviews! *frowns* Anyways, i hope you liked it! Please R&R! I really love reviews! Fluffy pancakes for those who review! *smiles*


End file.
